The Wedding Date
by edil89
Summary: Bella was heartbroken and as she travels back home for her sister's marriage she doesn't know if she can handle all of the festivaties espeacially since her ex is the bestman, but courage just came in the form of a male escort. ExB canon
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so Bella was engaged to Jacob who is best friends with Emmet who is marrying Rosalie Bella's half sister. So Bella flys home to England for the Wedding and meets up with her favorite cousin Alice and her fiancee Jasper. And since she wants to punish Jacob she hires Edward to pose as her boyfriend. Hmmmm what could possibly go wrong?**

**BPOV**

_Okay, you can do this just get on the frickn plane and go to see your sister get married. _

_Oh yeah and don't forget that the best man is your ex who dumped you out of the blue. _

Yeah no problem at all. As I rushed into JFK I mentally went down the check list of

everything that had to be done before I stepped foot onto that plane.

_Tickets? Check._

_Luggage? Check._

_Gave ticket to male escort that's posing as date? Check._

I can't believe I actually called him. Even more unbelievable was the fact that I was paying

him $4,000 for his…_services._ I let out a huge sigh and checked in. I took my two carry-

ons and went to sit at _Au bon pain_. I was checking my e-mail when I felt someone tap me

on the shoulder. I looked up and was met with the face of an angel. His chisled jaw line

and his piercing green eyes that looked right into my soul captivated me immediately.

" Hello. You're Isabella Swan correct?"

God even his speech was perfect.

" Yes, that's me and you are?"

"I'm Edward Cullen your date."

**AN: To continue or not to continue that is the question isn't it? Plez review and I promise not to unleash the force of the puppy dog eyes on you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

As soon as he said those five little words I felt all of the stress from this morning dissipate. Edward sat down across from me and put his expensive looking leather luggage down on the floor.

" So tell me about yourself Bella."

" What do you want to know?"

" Well honestly everything but you can just tell me the basics for now."

He smiled this devastating smile that made me suddenly thankful that I was sitting down because I would have fallen down and knocked myself out with all the luck that I had.

" Well I grew up in Seattle. I work for Virgin Atlantic Airlines and I love Journey."

He laughed this deep, warm laugh that sent tingles throughout my entire body," A woman after my own heart then. I also love Journey I grew up in Port Angelus and I'm pretty sure you already know what I do for a living."

I smiled nervously at him an fidgeted in my seat when suddenly I was saved by the bell, or more accurately the boarding call.

" Well we should get going." Edward grabbed his bags then offered me his arm to lead me to the gate. I flushed and accepted his arm willingly. He lead me to the plane and as the stewardess pointed out our seats for us I secretly became enraged inside when I caught her looking him up and down as he stowed our luggage and helped me to my seat. Edward sat down next to me and took off his jacket, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his dark blue shirt giving me a sneak peak of his hard, tanned chest. I flushed as I had a brief flash of us rolling around in my bed at home when I was interrupted by us taking off on time for once.

" If you don't mind I think that I'm going to go to sleep. I didn't get that much last night and would prefer not to collapse as soon as we land." I said to Edward.

" No problem at all I'll just listen to my headphones and flirt with the stewardesses." He winked at me and the brief flash of jealousy left me as I imagined what else he could do with that handsome mouth. I flushed and slipped on my sleeping mask and listened to the calming tones of Journey as I slowly drifted off to LaLa land.

***********

I woke up to the feeling of a hand running through my hair as I rested on a very comfortable pillow. I opened one of my eyes to see Edward weaving his hand through my hair as he stared down at me adoringly.

_Oh shit._

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed plez keep doing so. NEXT CHAPTER: Edward point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

As soon as I saw her at that little café checking out her e-mail and biting her

full bottom lip I knew that this was not going to be the normal job. For one

thing she was absolutely gorgeous, her brown hair and eyes were a

completely welcome change from the usual blonde hair, blue eyes, and big

boobs that usually requested me. Plus she loved Journey which meant big

points in my book. I felt really bad for her, not in the oh-my-god-she's-so-sad-

looking kind of way but more like I knew what she had been through and I

wanted to protect her from everything bad that might ever happen to her

again. And that scared me a bit. I mean I've only known her officially for

about three hours but at the same time I felt that I knew everything about her

and that she knew everything about me.

And that brings us to my current situation: Bella using my shoulder for a

pillow. Not that I minded, it's just that it is so hard to restrain myself from

taking her into the bathroom and ravaging her.

" Mmmmm Edward." She pressed herself more firmly into me and latched

onto my arm. I smiled at the thought of her dreaming of me and kissed her

head then stroked her hair for the rest of the flight until she opened her big,

beautiful, brown eyes and just gave me this look that conveyed all of the hurt

she had been through and the developing feelings we were having for each

other. Then shock became the dominant emotion on her face as she slowly

realized that she had my arm in a death grip and that my shoulder had become

her pillow.

" I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that." She took her arm

away and I immediately missed the warmth of her little body wrapped around

mine. Well that could be fixed later now I had to make sure that she didn't

freak out and think that I didn't like her.

" It's perfectly fine I didn't mind at all ." I smiled down at her and noticed

how her cheeks filled with the most beautiful shade of blush I had ever seen.

That was easily becoming one of my favorite things about her . After her

infinite eyes of brown of course.

" Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten as we prepare to land."

**AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed again you guys are about taking too long to update and since I'm about to die from exhaustion I won't even try to come up with a lame excuse**

***Next Chapter: Meeting the family perhaps both POV u'll never know if you don't review. REVIEWS= Bribe money ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_BPOV_

_**As we walked towards the baggage claim Edward's hand caught my own in a**_

_**gentle hold and he began swinging our joined hands back and forth as we **_

_**waited for our luggage. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of what else **_

_**his hands could be doing and as if reading my thoughts Edward looked down **_

_**at me and smiled at my spreading blush.**_

" _**What's wrong love?"**_

_**Oh my god. I know that I had spent most of my life around Brits but hearing **_

_**that word come out of his mouth just made me want to melt into the floor in a **_

_**pile of Bella goo. We got our luggage and hailed a taxiand as we made our **_

_**way towards the bar where the meet and greet was being held I only thought **_

_**it fair to warn Edward about my family.**_

"_**Ok so you know those families where everyone is out of their mind but at **_

_**the end of the day they're your family so you love them?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Mine's not like that."**_

_**I spent the next ten minutes of the ride wringing my hands and worrying **_

_**about how I would react when I saw Jacob, you know my ex who is now the **_

_**best man whom I want to kill? Yeah that would be him. I mean he just **_

_**dumped me out of no where how would you react? I was pulled out of my **_

_**thoughts when I felt Edward's warm hand on my knee. I could smell his **_

_**musky scent as he leaned into my ear and whispered,**_

" _**Everything will be fine just calm down. He can't hurt you anymore and if he **_

_**does I'll just knock his teeth out." **_

_**I looked up at him and he smiled at me then leaned in to kiss that spot behind **_

_**my ear that made me shiver in anticipation of what I wish would happen but **_

_**could never happen since I find the idea of paying for sex morally repugnant. **_

_**But for Edward I'd be willing to cross the river Styx if it got him in my bed.**_

_**EPOV**_

_We pulled up to the bar and I took my hand off of Bella's knee to open the _

_door and to help her out. She had m hand in a death grip as we entered the _

_lion's den. Everyone stopped talking as they took in the sight of a blushing _

_Bella with me by her side holding her hand and smiling gently down at her._

_An attractive looking older woman came over with a martini glass in hand _

_and hugged Bella fiercely and told Bella how much she missed her favorite _

_daughter. I snickered as I heard Bella tell her mom to lay off the drinks as it _

_was only twelve thirty. Ms. Swan hushed her and gave Bella back to me as _

_she eyed me up and down. Her gaze made me want to apologize for putting _

_my hand on Bella's knee in the car and then go and sit in the corner until she _

_told me I could come out. After her mother left a tall statuesque blonde strode _

_confidently over with a big smile on her face as she spun Bella around and _

_told Bella how hunky I looked. I smiled temporarily but it was short lived as I _

_noticed Bella's discomfort and all I wanted to do was take her to our room _

_and hold and kiss her till she felt better. But just as I got over to Bella the _

_music that was playing in the background as Mrs. Swan's voice came over _

_the PA system. The look on Bella's face told me that this was going to be _

_very entertaining to say the least._

_**AN: sorry about taking my sweet ass time updating but my dog ate my computer. Hmm that sounded a lot better in my head seeing as I don't have a dog oh well thanks to everyone who reviewed your feedback really helps me keep going. So if no one wants to see a mental brake down plez keep reviewing or I'll get alice to take you shopping :D**_


	5. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I DO NOT NOW NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER BECAUSE SHE WIN'T SELL THEM TO ME FOR ANY PRICE ****L**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

As my mother tapped the microphone to see that it was indeed on absolute

horror rushed through my veins. All I could think about was how Edward was

going to get to see just how insane my psycho family was.

"Hello everyone for coming out tonight and for bringing your own drinks."

My mother laughed and when no one else laughed at her _hilarious _joke she

cleared her throat and moved on.

" We're so happy that our Rosalie has found Emmet and not just because he's

loaded but because , as you can obviously see by looking at those two, he

obviously loves her. Now if only we could find someone like that for Bella

our lives would be complete." My head snapped up so fast that I think that I

might now have whiplash. My mother looked at me and smiled as she

continued to open all of those old wounds that I had worked so hard to cover

up.

" You see we always thought that we would marry of Bells first seeing as how

she was always so popular with the boys, and we came very close once but

you all now how that one crashed and burned."

She laughed again and I looked around the room to see the horror over my

father's face as well as everyone else's in the room except for my mother. I didn't dare look up at Edward because I feared that if I looked up he would

be long gone. But then felt his strong, solid hand grasp my own and squeeze it

gently. Just as Renee was about to say something that would no doubt make

everyone in the room pity me more, I heard someone bang on the piano and

looked over to see Jacob my ex distracting everyone from Renee and getting

her to stop at the same time. I breathed a sigh of relief as someone shouted,

" To the bride and groom!" Everyone else echoed his subtle call to change the

subject and get back to celebrating Rose's and Emmet's upcoming wedding.

And with the end of that toast my mom stepped down from the stage and I

said to Edward," I need a drink." he nodded in understanding and took my

arm and steered me towards the bar. We sat down and ordered two glasses of

bourbon. As I sat down and the bartender handed us our drinks Rosalie came

over in her prenuptial splendor and looked at me with those piercing blue

eyes and said," Can I have that?" That slow, tension filled smile spread across

my face as I pushed my glass towards her. She then took a straw and put it in

her mouth and motioned for me to push the glass further towards her. Edward

gave me his glass and motioned for the bartender to get him another bourbon

and put his arm firmly around my shoulder. I took his hand and looked down

at the counter's I played with his fingers. Emmet came over and tried to

dance with Rose but both of them were too drunk to stand up much less

dance properly.

"See this is what he gets for waiting till two days before the wedding to take

dance lessons."

"Oh come on babe who really takes dance lessons for a wedding"

Edward piped in with that crooked grin on his face and said," Just about

everyone."

Emmet frowned and then insisted that we would now have to take dance

lessons with them not only because I couldn't walk a straight line sober but

because I was also the maid of honor. So reluctantly I and Edward agreed to

meet them at the dance studio Sunday. This should be interesting to say the

least.

**AN: Again sorry for taking forever but I would appreciate any feedback available. ****Next chapter: sleeping arrangements.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Ok everyone remember saying that Alice was going to be Bella's favorite cousin well that plan just got thrown out the window so you won't be meeting her and Jasper till a bit later. Stephanie Meyer owns everything I just like to play with her toys :D**

**EPOV**

After the humiliating encounter with Bella's mother at the engagement party I

could sense that she really wished she hadn't let her mother hoodwink us into

staying at her house instead of at a nice hotel like Bella had planned. I would

never tell Bella that I thought one of her mother's biggest motivators was not

that she wanted her daughter to be closer to her but to presumably get a shot

at looking at me in nothing but a towel or nothing at all. Cue shudder. The car

ride over to Bella's house wasn't so bad. Except for the fact that her mother

kept "accidentally" brushing my inner thigh in hopes of touch not so little

Edward. As we pulled into the driveway I was immediately reminded of my

parents house in London, which reminded me that I should pay them a visit

when the wedding was over seeing as how I hadn't been home in oh say five

years? That visit wouldn't be a pleasant one seeing as my sister would

probably castrate me for staying away from the family this long even after she

told me of her and my best friend from Oxford getting engaged oh well

hopefully Alice would forgive me.

As Bella opened the door to her bedroom I felt like I was being transported

back into the eighties. She had Air Supply, The Bangles, and Bon Jovie

posters plastered all over her room. There was also an unhealthy amount of

all things frilly, pink, and bunny related. As she heard me snicker she slowly

turned to face me with the most delectable blush on her face and once again

reminded me why this job would be more difficult for me than any other

because if she kept blushing and tripping and acting all around sexy and cute

like she had been I would fall even harder than I already was and would never

be able to let her go. I set down our bags and then asked,

" So where am I sleeping?"

"Um…you'll actually be sleeping in here …with me."

I froze as I contemplated sleeping in the same bed as Bella, with Bella in a

short, silky, very flimsy nightgown….ok save _that_ image for later. I tried to

keep some semblance of cool as I calmly said,

" OK. So do you want to shower now or should I go first roommate?"

That beautiful blush started to creep down her neckline as she fiddled with

her fingers and look at her feet as she whispered,

" You can go first Edward."

Thank god she said my name because now I had a umm *cough* problem to

take care of.

**BPOV**

As Edward was taking his shower I decided to unpack and mull over all of

the events and emotions that happened today. First of all Edward was so king,

considerate, good looking, supportive, ripped, in sync with me. Did I mention

that the guy looked like David and Robert Pattinson combined? As I was

daydreaming about what Edward's body looked like under those designer

clothes I accidentally went into the bathroom to put my toiletries in there I got

a very good _idea _as to what Edward looked like underneath all that glamour.

Oh sweet Jesus help me.

**EPOV**

Oh god thank you.

**AN: I am so sorry about not updating I honestly love this story but I just got a majors case of writers block and freshman-itis at the same time but I have been cured now so hopefully I have been cured so now it's all good. Now remember children, if you're good and review Edward might visit you and leave you something under your pillow. Or if you're smart and set a trap he'll never leave. Plez review**


End file.
